Detective Brown: The case of the gold digger
by InuTime
Summary: Detective Brown is a crazy low time detective who is about to solve a big time crime, during her adventure she runs into some interesting people, Inuyasha and kagome, but when kagome gets kidnaped, they have to solve the case before its to late...
1. Following but never finding

**

* * *

Detective Brown: The Case of the Gold Digger Chapter One **

"I can't believe she got away, AGAIN!" Myrtle Brown (or as most call

her, Mental Brown) yelled as she lit a picture of a tan woman with

blonde hair on fire with her lighter. Brown looked around her shabby

run-down excuse for an office, the picture of the woman was everywhere,

the windows, the walls, there was even one on her dart board, to bad

she had horrible aim and most of the darts were stuck in the area

around the board. 'Maybe I am getting a little obsessed with catching

her.' Brown thought to herself as she picked up a voodoo doll of the

woman. "I'll get you Theresa!" she yelled when she heard a knock on her

office door. "Oh, come in." A woman with light brown hair opened the

door, "Detective? The chief would like a word with you." She said

looking at the pin Brown was about to shove into the dolls backside.

She slowly closed the door and Brown could hear her say, "God, she

really is mental!"

* * *

"BROWN! I'm this far from taking you off of this case!" the chief held

his fingers about an inch apart. "You let her get away again! And why?

Because you tripped over a CAT! A CAT!" his face was red with anger.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault fluffy was taking his afternoon nap." she said

looking at the ground. "Fluffy? Who is fluffy? You mean the cat?" he

asked her with a confused look on his face. "Yes, I um, named it as I

was falling." Brown said as she examined the lint from her pocket.

"This is your last chance Brown; we have a possible lead as to her

location, your going to New York."

* * *

Brown walked around her pig-pen apartment, looking for the things she would need for her trip. She had her check list:

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

Underwear

Voodoo doll

Water gun

Bathing suit (you never know…)

"Well, looks like I got everything." she said as she dropped her

toothbrush into her suitcase, she looked into her mirror, she saw an

over-weight woman with long tangled dark-brown hair, blue eyes and

about 5'6. 'Wow, I think I let my self go, maybe I should let down on

the Twinkies' she thought as she turned to her side and sucked in as

much as she could. 'I better get some sleep, tomorrow I'm flying to New

York' she shuddered at the thought of being three thousand feet up with

nothing but some metal to hold her there, nobody knew that Brown hated

flying, but it was part of the job.

* * *

_Now boarding all passengers on flight 345 to New York_ The voice of the

flight attendant gave Brown chills, she was almost later because she

was held up in baggage check, the memory flooded her mind.

_"Miss? You really need to open your bag so we can check it!" the _

_baggage guy said to Brown through gritted teeth, this was the tenth _

_time he had told her. "But I don't want a man going through my _

_personals! You won't go through my stuff; I know how you guys are! _

_Stealing whatever you can get out of poor women's bags! Well I'm a _

_detective and I won't let some greedy guy take my stuff!" Brown _

_wouldn't stand for it, plus she didn't want him to see her voodoo doll. _

_"I'm not taking anything! I have to check that you aren't bringing any _

_weapons on board!" his temper was rising fast. "Oh! You just don't want _

_weapons on board! Why didn't you say so?" Brown dumped her purse over _

_and out feel, 3 guns, 2 knifes, a pair of handcuffs, and some steel _

_knuckles. His eyes pooped out when all the weapons were unloaded onto _

_him checking counter. "Wait, that's not all" Brown said as she reached _

_down her shirt and pulled out another gun. "Can I go now?" she asked _

_him in an impatient tone. "I still need to check your bag." he said _

_still gawking at the weapons. "Fine! But if I'm late it's you whose _

_paying for my next flight!"_

"Miss? Miss? Miss you really need to give me your ticket." Brown

hadn't noticed the attendant attempting to pull the ticket out of

Browns hand. "Oh, I'm sorry." she handed over the ticket and was on her

way to the plane.

* * *

Second class was crowed and Brown was between an old man and a little

girl who kept poking her. "Guess what?" the girl said, "What?" Brown

said. "I said guess what!" "What!" "I said guess!" the little girl

yelled in Browns ear. "Well, here is my guess, your going to shut your

little yap before I do it for you permanently!" Brown yelled at the

girl whose eyes had widened before she went back to her drawing. The

rest of the flight was good, until Brown woke up with and old guy

sleeping on her shoulder. She shoved him off and sat for thirty

minutes.

* * *

When the plane landed Brown felt bad because the little girl ran away

from her as fast as possible, 'I was a little mean, but come on! She

wouldn't stop talking!' Brown had a short fuse when it came to kids

being annoying, she just couldn't take it. She called a cab and was at

a run-down looking motel in thirty minutes. As she opened the door to

the motel room a piece of the ceiling fell in front of her. 'It reminds

me of home' she thought in relief. "Well, I better take a shower, hope

the waters warm." she said to no-one. "Oh no! I forgot shampoo! I knew

I would forget something!"

**Thanks for reading so far, don't worry, a lot more is about to happen, **

**and, if your lost about Theresa, she's the gold digger that steals **

**men's money and then she kills them keep reading!**


	2. Into the Feudal Era

**Detective Brown: The case of the gold digger**

**Chapter 2: Odd stuff**

Brown walked down to a corner store near her motel, as she entered the store she looked around, there wasn't much, she grabbed a bottle of horse conditioner and some shampoo. She walked up to the cashier who was a girl about 15, raven brown hair and brown eyes. It sort of reminded her of herself when she was 15. "Hi, can I help you?" Brown looked at her name-tag, Kagome was her name, interesting… "Miss?" "You did it!" "Did what?" Kagome's smile never left her face. "Huh? Oh, I need to check-out." Kagome eyed Brown with a skeptical look, "This is horse conditioner, you should get Pert-Plus, it's what I use…" "I don't want no Pfert-Plue, I need this here stuff, it helps my hair stay soft." Brown ran her fingers through her hair but they got caught half-way through. Stupid tangles. Kagome scanned the horse conditioner with a sigh and dropped it in a bag. "Anything else?" "Yea, have you seen this woman?" Brown showed Kagome a picture of Theresa, "Yea, I see her around every now and then." Brown looked surprised, if Kagome saw her around, she could follow her and find Theresa! "Thank you, I'll be on my way" Brown left the store in a hurry.

Brown had followed this 'Kagome' girl home, after a lot of struggling Brown had gotten into an old tree and kept an eye on Kagome, if that was her real name. About 1 in the morning Brown fell asleep in the tree, she woke up to a crack and found herself on the ground, the tree limb had broken. 'I'm not that heavy!' Brown frowned and jumped when she heard a noise from the back door to the house. She hid behind some bushes and watched as Kagome walked out to a shed, she had a large yellow backpack over her shoulder. Brown followed her silently, Kagome opened the door to the shed and Brown saw that there was a well inside, 'do these people use well water? Poor girl!' Kagome got to the side and jumped down into the well, suddenly the whole room was filled with a blue glow, Brown jumped down the well after her, expecting to meet dirt, she was amazed to find that she was standing up. She looked up to see Kagome climbing out of the well, she heard a squeaky voice yell, "Hey look! Kagome's back!" "Shippo!" 'Shippo? What kinda name is that?" Brown attempted to clime out of the well but got three stones up and came crashing down, she hit the floor with a thud. "Hey! I heard something coming out of the well!" A voice growled, like literally growled! Kagome peeked her head over the side of the well and screamed. "Ahh! There's someone down there!" A man with long silver hair looked over, "I'll kill it!" He pulled out a long sword and pointed it at Brown. "Wind sc--" "SIT!" The man came crashing down to the bottom of the well. "What was that for!" "You can't just go killing random people Inuyasha!" 'Inuyasha, so that's this guys name!' Brown examined this Inuyasha and was amazed at what she saw, he had a red puffy outfit, long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears! Brown gawked at this mans ears for like five minutes, "What are you looking at?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Something very odd.." Inuyasha jumped out of the well with no effort. "Inuyasha, I know who this is, this woman was at my store last night!" "Oh, so can I kill her now?" "NO! Who are you anyways?" Kagome directed the question at Brown, "I'm a detective! Detective Brown!" She coughed in the middle of Detective. A very handsome man with black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail in the backed walked to the side of the well and looked over, he grimaced and looked away, muttering something like, "She will not be baring my child." "I demand you to let me out of this well at once!" Brown yelled, she missed her voodoo doll and wanted to know what she was. "Okay!" The Inuyasha guy jumped down the well and grabbed Brown by the waist. "Going up!" He yelled as they flew through the air and he landed on his feet while Brown hit the ground with a thump. She looked around, no house, no shed, way to many trees. "Where the heck am I?" "Ye are in the feudal era.." An old woman that looked like she was about to fall apart was standing over her. She was wearing a strange outfit, baggy pants and a puffy white shirt, odd. "The where?" "feudal era…" Kagome came to Browns side, "How did you get down the well?" "I-err, that's police bis!" Kagome eyed Brown. "You were following me weren't you! You no good cop!" Kagome yelled staring daggers at her. "It's Detective! Detective Brown!" Well, you were still following me! Why?" "I TOLD you! Police bis!" Brown looked at Kagome. "And why do you want to know!" Suspicion came over Brown, "I just-" "You did it! You DID it didn't you!" Brown stood up and yelled in her face. "I did what! You did the same thing last night!" "Did what?" "OH MY GOD!" Everyone else was looking back and forth between Brown and Kagome, reminded them of a tennis game, whatever that was…

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Koga were having an insult contest, "Stupid flea bag!" "What are you talking bout loser!" "Dofus!" "Mutt!" Kagome looked over at Shippo, "It reminds me of tennis!" She giggled, "What's tennis?" Shippo whispered, "it's a sport where people hit the ball back and forth and you watch them do it…"_

_Flashback over_

Kagome barley ever got mad, unless she was fighting Naraku or something, but Brown was so annoying! "Just go back down the well and don't come back!" Kagome screamed at Brown who was now playing with a stick. "You would like that wouldn't you! TO BAD! I'm not going anywhere!" 'Until I find Theresa.' She mentally added, "Inuyasha! Will you throw her down the well then cover it or something I don't have time for this! We should be getting shards" Kagome stomped off towards the village, Inuyasha started advancing towards Brown, "you're not really going to throw me over are you?" "It wont hurt, you'll just flash over to your time." Inuyasha said. "First, have you seen this woman?" Brown showed Inuyasha Theresa's picture. "Uhh, no, wait! Yea! She's in the village, now over you go!" He picked Brown up and dropped her over the side of the well, CRASH, a moan came from the bottom of the well.

"It wont hurt! You'll just flash over to your own time! YEA RIGHT!" Brown was rubbing her broken toe in the old woman's hut, she was some kind of healer thing, that was all she could hear over her own screaming. Miroku was sitting across from her eyeing Brown's clothing, "Whatryou looking at?" Brown asked in an annoyed tone, "I was merely wondering why you do not wear the same clothing as Kagome does." "She doesn't go to my school…" Kagome said from the corner, She had apologized for being mean but Brown didn't believe her. A Lady with a cat in her arms walked into the hut, "I cannot find Inuyasha anywhere…" She said setting her cat down. She sat next to Kagome, "It's ok Songo." Kagome said in a weak voice, she got up and left the room to go who knows where. "I bet he went to see Kikyo again…" Songo said to Miroku who had explained that he was a monk to Brown earlier, "Yes, I believe so, it would explain why Kagome has been upset ever since he left." "What, do they have something going on?" Brown asked, "Sort of, its more on and off, you see, Inuyasha was in love with a woman named Kikyo 50 years ago, but after they were tricked by Naraku into believing that they had betrayed each other, Kikyo shot Inuyasha with an arrow and pinned him to a tree, leaving him to sleep there for 50 years, she had died from a wound that Naraku had given her…" Miroku explained, "Then, Kagome fell through the well and found Inuyasha up on that tree, in an attempt to save herself from a demon, she had taken the arrow out of his arm and shot at the demon…" Inuyasha had saved her but thought she was Kikyo because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, after she had explained to him who she was, another demon took the Shikon Jewel, a jewel that give humans and demons power, from Kagome and flew away, Kagome shot an arrow at the demon but hit the jewel, it has splintered into thousands of shards and that is why we have all come together to find it so Inuyasha can become a full demon, and also to kill Naraku for revenge…" Songo said, she was out of breath from saying so much. "What does this have to do with Kagome and Inuyasha, you said Kikyo was dead?" "She is, but a witch made a clay body and Kikyo as returned to it, now she walks the earth, only alive because of the lost spirits she has absorbed, Inuyasha, still wishes to be with Kikyo, even if it means dieing, but Kagome has fallen in love with Inuyasha, who, denies that he has feelings for her, but everyone can see he does." Miroku said. At that moment Kagome burst through the door wiping a tear away, she grabbed her bag and started walking to the door, "Kagome, where are you going?" Songo asked, rushing to Kagome's side, "Home…" Songo gave Kagome a hug and told her to come back soon and that Inuyasha was an idiot, "Miroku said pretty much the same thing and Kagome left the shack, Songo sat back down and sighed, "I suppose she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, again" Miroku said. "Yep." Songo leaned against the wall. "So, This guy is in love with a clay pot?" Brown asked looking back and forth between them, she could Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had trouble admitting his feelings…

**Yay! Finally done! I don't know why it took me so long, just been busy with 30 days I guess.. Hope everyone likes it, please review!**

**-InuTime**


End file.
